1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input devide for a digital processor based apparatus, such as a game computer. More specifically, the invention relates to an input device allowing smooth and swift manual input operation for the digital processor based apparatus, espectially for shifting a cursor or other moving characters.
2. Description of the Background Art
A so-called game computer which displays a moving character or characters on a display screen, such as television screen, and allows movement of the character or characters for playing a pre-programed game, has become popular. In such a game computer, a manual controller for controlling movement and action of the character or characters is an important factor for enjoying the games. In some games, such as shooting games, fighting games, driving games or so forth, quick movement and action of the character or characters are required. Motion and/or action speed of the game character or characters is variable depending upon response of the controller in response to the manual input.
It is the conventional construction of such type of input device which includes an operation plate mounted in an opening formed through a controller housing in an input operation section, which is connected to the game computer through a cable. In order to move a character or characters displayed on the display screen, the operation plate is manually operated in a desired direction or directions including upper, lower, left, and right directions and in 45 degree-slanted directions against respective ones of them. The inputting operation is done by sliding a finger on this operation plate.
In order to rapidly move a character on the display, it is necessary to swiftly slide the finger on the operation plate for rapid inputting operation. The operation plate is usually molded of plastic and the inner surface of the finger slides on this operation plate. In practical products, the coefficient of friction between the finger and the plastic operation plate surface is usually as large as 0.7 to 0.8. Accordingly, it encounters a problem that the response cannot be not as quick. Thus, the conventional input device needs a large force to be applied on the finger for controlling the operation plate. So, it has a disadvantage that a smooth and rapid operation cannot be done.